


Yuletide Cheer

by theimpossiblepossiblegirl



Series: 52 Short Stories in 52 Weeks [48]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9114856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theimpossiblepossiblegirl/pseuds/theimpossiblepossiblegirl
Summary: Ben and Rose take what they hope a quiet trip to the town Yuletide. Quiet never seems to happen for these two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Week Forty-eight: A story set in a strange small town.

“You want to go where?”

“Yuletide. It’s a small town that celebrates Christmas year round.” He leaned over the table and kissed her forehead. “Neither of us has been on vacation in years, Rose.”

She gave Ben a small smile before nodding her head. “Yeah, all right. When do you want to go?”

“We can go a few days before Christmas and stay until after the New Year.”

“Won’t it be cold?”

“Not much colder than London is.”

Seeing that he was excited about this, she reached her hands out and slid them over his. “I’ll have to get a few more sweaters and put in the request at work, but it sounds lovely.”

“Fantastic!” He gave her a grin before leaping up from the table. “I’ll go call in a reservation.”

Rose smiled affectionately as he left the room. Maybe a vacation wouldn’t be a bad thing.

Yuletide was three hours from their small flat in London, but from the look on Rose’s face as she got out of the car, it was worth it. Ben got out of the car and pulled their bags out from the boot before moving to stand next to her.

“They really do Christmas here.” She commented, glancing up at him through her eyelashes.

“Thought Christmas was your favorite holiday?”

“It is. It’s gorgeous.”

“Let’s get settled in, then we can take a walk.”

As Ben led them to their rented cottage, Rose glanced around. Mistletoe hung in multiple places, countdowns to Christmas were everywhere, and signs for different events that would take place over the next few weeks were listed on different bulletin boards.

“They have times every day for people to take pictures with Father Christmas.”

Ben chuckled quietly as he opened the door to their cabin after grabbing the key from the mailbox. “Haven’t done that in years, me.”

“What, get your picture with Father Christmas?”

“Yeah. Think Donna was five and I was seven.” He followed her into the cabin and set their bags down in the living room.

“We can get one while we’re here, if you want.”

“Could do.”

After they unpacked and Rose changed into warmer clothes, they set off to explore the town. People were dressed up as carolers and were walking around town, singing. All of the street signs appear to be Christmas related, she noted as they walked. She glanced up at Ben, trying to gauge how he was feeling. She knew Christmas was a hard time for him since his parents died and she hoped this trip wasn’t going to be too much for him.

“What is Donna doing for the holiday?”

“She’s going to Lee’s parents’ for Christmas and visiting Wilf for Boxing Day.”

“Next year we’ll have everyone over to ours, yeah? Have a proper Christmas.”

Before Ben could respond, they were startled out of their small bubble by the carolers coming down the road towards them.

“Run.” He grabbed her hand and with a grin, they ran down the other road, trying to avoid the carolers. They were startled when they ran into someone dressed as Father Christmas, leading a reindeer down a well-worn path. They stopped briefly so Rose could snap a picture of the sight before running off again.

It would take them some time to get used to everything Yuletide had to offer, but they both loved it in the end.


End file.
